A Demon In Hedgehog's Skin
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: After Rin reveals to his classmates that he is the son of Satan they keep their distance from him and Rin undergoes serious training to keep his flames in check. But when a fire spread in Downtown True Cross happens and the flames are not orange, but instead blue. Will Rin ever be redeemed as a friend to his fellow classmates again? Or will he make a new friend instead?
1. Unknown Flames

_**Yea, I know I said on my poll for you guys to choose a new story to be put up, but that was for my Sonic fics not crossovers. Anyways, I've been watching the Anime of Blue Exorcist and reading the Manga lately, so I'm in the mood to do a crossover with them. This crossover will take place neither during the Anime nor the Manga series because I thought it'd be confusing as the Manga is still going and the Anime is finished and yea. I decided it should start after the episode/chapter 'Act Of Kindness', just after Rin's trial but my own take on it. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Unknown Flames

In a large gym-like room, a teenage boy with dark blue hair and a brown tail poking out from the top of his long black pants and under his white shirt was sitting on the floor. He was staring, fixated at the candles in front of him. His face was scrunched up in concentration to try and light the two on the end. He saw a flicker of blue fire and his eyes widened and then the whole set of candles was set on fire.

The boy grabbed his head in frustration and cried out in anger, "GAAAAHHHH! Why Can't I Get it Right!"

A woman with reddy-pink hair with blond tips on the fringe and ends of her hair was wearing an open jacket with pink bra and pink tattoos on her stomach and chest. The woman pursed her lips as she grabbed a fire extinguisher. "You're not going to get it right if you continue thinking you can't do it, Rin."

Rin turned to woman with a frown and grabbed the fire extinguisher from her once she was in front of him. "Don't you think I know that?" He turned the knob and pointed the hose at the candles. Once the flames were out he turned the knob back and sighed, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "I need another set. Dammit … it feels like I'm never gonna get this right."

The woman shook her head at Rin and took the fire extinguisher from him and put it back beside a bench. "That's the kind of attitude that will make you be controlled by those flames."

Rin groaned and face-palmed as he leaned forward. "I know that, Shura. I'm just … trying my hardest and for what … everyone hates me."

Shura shook her head at Rin and frowned at him. "Rin, they may hate you, but that still doesn't mean you shouldn't try and control those flames to protect them."

Rin looked at Shura from the corner of his eye and smiled, slightly. "You're right." He put his arms behind his head. "I can't keep moping about like this. The guys will come around, you'll see."

Shura tilted her head forward, looking at Rin with a bit of sympathy. _He doesn't even realise that because of his stupidity they may not. _Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up and answered it. "Hello, Shura Kirigakure here."

"_Hello, Shura, its Yukio Okumura. A massive fire was spread through Downtown True Cross. I've only just arrived, but I found out that the flames were … blue_," another teenager, but with brown hair and glasses, wearing a black suit replied.

Shura widened her eyes and looked over at Rin; who stared back at her with a tilted head. "But … how? Rin has been here the whole time?"

"_I don't know. Unless it's someone else with the ability to summon blue flames…_"

"I'm coming over! Don't you dare move scaredy-cat!"

"_B...But what about, Rin!?_" Yukio asked, sounding panicked.

"I'll bring him with me. What's a little harm in that?" Shura told Yukio, calmly.

She heard a sigh on the other end. "_Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble while we're down there_."

Shura nodded at this. "I'll keep a close eye on him." Shura hung up and turned to Rin; who was staring at her in confusion with both his brows raised. "Good news, kid, you're coming on this mission with me."

Rin jumped into the air and threw his fist up high. "OH YEA!"

Shura pursed her lips as she watched the demon teen. "But…" He looked at her. 'Buts' always meant something bad for him. "The reason I have to bring you with me is because I can't leave you here alone and…" Her eyes narrowed and Rin didn't like where this was going. "…somehow there was a fire spread Downtown of blue flames, so you have to be careful."

Rin widened his eyes and blinked before he opened his mouth, "H…How's that even possible! I've been here the whole the time! I'm the only one with that ability!" Rin pointed at himself, confusion written on his face.

Shura put her hands on her hips. "Yes, but that is unless there is actually someone else … with the ability to summon blue flames." Shura gritted her teeth and spoke again. "Unless … they don't know about this ability and this fire spread was something they didn't mean."

Rin kept his finger pointed at himself and nodded. "Like when I unintentionally lose control of my flames."

Shura nodded, turned around and began to head for the door, "Let's go." Rin nodded and began to follow her. A thought then accured to Rin as he followed Shura to the door.

_What if it's Satan..._

ADIHS

Yukio stood in the middle of a road and looked around the street. It was blocked off so civilians couldn't come in and get burnt by the flames. He looked at his watch and tapped his foot. He still couldn't believe Shura was bringing Rin along. Some people in the True Cross Order that know Rin's secret could accuse that it was him. He knew it wasn't as Shura had been with his brother the whole time this had happened. Therefore he was innocent in this matter.

"Hey, four eyes!" Yukio turned to see Rin and Shura running towards him. "Shura told me about what happened here." He put a hand to his head and looked around. "Man, whoever did this went all out."

Yukio nodded at his brother's exclamation. "He did … as you say it 'went all out'."

Shura walked up to Yukio and pointed up ahead. "Has anyone gone further in yet?"

Yukio shook his head at her question. "No, from what I know of. They saw the flames were too powerful down there earlier, but it looks fine now."

Rin walked past Yukio and looked into the distance and shrugged. "There's nothing out there, but a look would give us a clear shot at finding out what did this."

Yukio looked at Rin in shock. "Rin, we were told not to go down."

Rin turned to Yukio and stared at him with wide eyes. "That was _before_ … it looks fine now."

Yukio groaned and rubbed his eyes from under his glasses. "I can't believe I'm actually thinking of considering this." Rin smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. "But if anything happens down there … we leave."

Rin frowned and pouted, shoulder slouching. "Yes, Mother…"

Yukio threw his hand to his face and pointed into the distance down the street. "Let's just get going." Yukio walked past Rin as he grinned, showing his fangs.

Shura pushed Rin from the back and he looked at her in shock. "Just get going. I wanna get this done so I can get home."

Rin frowned at this. "And do what? Drink beer?"

Shura frowned and kicked his heels, "Just keep moving. You wanna know what's down there! Get your ass in gear!"

Rin groaned and began to walk down the road, "Fine, I'm goin'."

They walked by many flaming houses and Rin looked at them all with wide, terrified eyes, seeing that they were in fact … blue flames eating away at the buildings.

_Is … this what will happen … if I lose control of myself. I burn everything in my way? _Rin thought as he looked down at his feet.

"Rin, Shura! Over here!" Yukio called. Rin looked up and saw Yukio a ways away from them on his knees and in front of him was a small blue creature. Rin ran over to where Yukio was with Shura following suit. Once they got to where he was they saw what was lying on the ground. "It's definitely an animal of some kind, looks similar to a hedgehog. Its size and colour for hedgehog is … abnormal." Yukio looked around at the blue flames and then at the passed out hedgehog. "Did this hedgehog … do all this?"

Rin's eyes widened at his brother's words as he stared down at the hedgehog. _H…How can that … hedgehog … do this much damage?_

* * *

**_First chapter done for my third crossover! Anyways, if you can tell I watched the English Dub of this Anime and basically ALL Anime I watch. Don't get up me for my opinion, but when I read subtitles my attention is on them not on what is happening in the show. With the English Dub I can understand perfectly what is happening and don't need to worry about subtitles. Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_VFMH OUT!_**

**_P.S If I don't get at least 3-5 reviews on this story per chap I won't update, because that tells me that no one likes it. XC_**

**_P.S.S I've still got assignments, but I'll try and work on a new chap for my previous stories at some point. School and writers block ... they both hate me. Just kidding, just the writers block! XD_**


	2. Blamed

Chapter 2

Blamed

Rin stared in shock at the hedgehog that lay unconscious on the ground. He couldn't figure it out. How on Assiah could this hedgehog create blue flames like him? He shook it off and looked at Yukio; who was still looking at the hedgehog as well.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get this little guy to safety," Rin told them as he pointed at the hedgehog and then in the direction of the Academy.

Yukio looked at his brother, widening his eyes and stood up from his position on the ground and stared at him in shock. "Rin, are you crazy? We can't take this hedgehog back to the Academy. What if it did do this then what if it destroys the school?"

Rin glared at Yukio after he said that and folded his arms. "Oh! So, saying that it could burst into flames any minute now could mean that I could too!"

Yukio shook his head as a short sigh escaped from his mouth, "That's not what I meant."

Rin huffed and looked back at the hedgehog. "Whatever. I know I may not have any authority while here, but at least let me state my opinion. I should at least be allowed that."

Yukio looked down thinking about it and nodded. "Yes, I guess you should. Everyone should be inclined to their own opinion…" Yukio looked back up at his brother. "…even you, Rin."

Rin smiled at Yukio, "Thanks, Yukio." He looked back at the hedgehog with concern in his blue eyes. "The reason I think we should take it back to the academy is because it looks hurt and even if it did do this I don't think it did it on purpose with it being passed out like that."

Shura nodded at Rin's opinion and looked at Yukio. "I think we should take it back with us and get it back to full health until it is possibly able of leaving."

Rin nodded at Shura and looked at Yukio for the deciding vote. Yukio looked at the two and then back at the hedgehog and sighed. "Fine, we'll take it back."

"YES!" Rin yelled in victory and went over to the hedgehog, picking it up and walking back the way they came to True Cross Academy.

ADIHS

Once the three arrived back at True Cross Academy, Yukio left the two to head to his 'Cram School' class while Shura led a hesitant Rin to the hospital ward. He knew that one of his fellow cram school students was in there. He worried how he would react to him with an unconscious hedgehog in his hands.

Once they got to the ward, Shura opened the door for Rin and walked into the room. He kept his eyes off the bed at the end; where a bald boy with glasses and a bandage surrounding his left arm sat, but froze when he saw Rin.

Rin put the hedgehog down in the bed beside the boy and then turned to look at the boy with a small smile on his face as well as concern in his eyes. "How are feeling, Konekomaru?"

Konekomaru stared at Rin and opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. He looked away from Rin and looked down at the covers of his bed. "I'm fine."

Rin's smile vanished and he looked down. "Oh, well … I hope you get better soon." Rin said, smiling at him a little after that. Konekomaru looked at Rin and widened his eyes when he saw his fangs. He looked away again and Rin sighed. "Well … see ya…"

As Rin was about to leave with Shura waiting at the door; it burst open, revealing another boy with brown hair with a blonde stripe going down the middle and brown eyes wearing a white shirt, black jacket, red and black striped tie and black pants. He was followed by another boy with pink hair and brown eyes wearing the same thing the other boy was wearing.

"Suguro! Shima! What are you doing here?" Rin asked, quite confused at their sudden appearance since their class was meant to already starting.

Suguro walked up to Rin, his brown eyes glaring at Rin's blue ones. "What am _I _doing here? What are _you _doing here, Okumura?"

Shima looked between the two, knowing a fight was about to break out and knew it wouldn't be good if that happened, especially here. Shima grabbed Suguro's shoulder and he looked at Shima with a glare. "Bon … how about we … calm down for a minute or two?" Shima asked, nervous, knowing Suguro may not take that into account after what has happened lately.

"Like hell I will!" Suguro turned back to Rin with that same glare still on his face. "Not after what _he's_ done! Didn't you hear about what happened downtown! A fire-spread of _blue flames_! And the only person we know that has the power to control blue fire is you, Okumura!"

Rin widened his eyes and pointed at himself. "You can't seriously be blaming this on me!" Before Rin could continue Suguro cut him off. "Who else would be able to cause a spread of fire that big not mention that it was _blue_!"

Rin stared at Suguro; for once he was speechless. He had no clue. The only clue they had was the hedgehog they had found, but he didn't believe that it could create a spread of blue flames that big to destroy half of downtown.

He looked at the hedgehog in worry and then looked back at Suguro as a thought hit him and a nervous smile spread across his face as he shrugged his shoulders. "Umm … Satan…"

That seemed to hit Suguro right in the centre as he ran at Rin and picked him up by his shirt collar. Rin looked down at Suguro with wide eyes as he watched his fist ready to make connect with his face. Konekomaru and Shima watched with wide eyes as Suguro picked Rin up, but the demon didn't retaliate.

Shura noticed things going from bad to worse and got off her position from the wall and walked over to the two before Suguro could punch Rin and put her hands between the two. "Alright, that's enough. Put the kid down, Suguro."

Suguro looked at Shura and grunted, before letting Rin go and he fell on the floor on his tail and he cried out in shock, rubbing his backside. He looked up at the glaring form of Suguro and sighed. "Geez, Suguro, I didn't mean it like that, man…"

"Don't … you … _dare … _mention that bastard's name … again…" Suguro growled out, before turning away from Rin and walked over to Konekomaru.

Rin watched him walk away and stood up. "I'm sorry, Suguro. I didn't realise saying his name made you that mad after … what happened." Rin looked down after he said that, feeling ashamed of himself.

Suguro looked back at Rin and huffed and sat down in a chair around Konekomaru's bed along with Shima. Rin sighed and began to walk out of the room with Shura when they heard a groan come from the bed beside Konekomaru. Rin walked up to the bed and Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru looked at what was on the bed and were surprised to see the hedgehog lying on the bed.

Once Rin was beside the bed he looked down at the stirring hedgehog and once it opened its eyes; Rin saw they were an amazing emerald green colour. The hedgehog looked up at Rin in confusion before asking, groggily, "W…Where am I?"

Rin was in shock at hearing it speak. The others around him also were surprised. They couldn't believe it. An animal that wasn't a familiar or any kind of demon … had spoken.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I was able to write this since I finished my Media, English and Math assignments, even though I've finished my Art one too we have another one that is halfway finished from last term (rolls eyes). So we gotta start that again. But since it's nearing holidays and I was in the mood to...(as well as writers block having a day off today)...I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

_**P.S. Don't expect me to update every day. I've got writers block remember. I also wanna enjoy my life and hang out with friends and not sit on my computer all day, typing. Please respect that.**_


End file.
